


מה שקורה במקלחת נשאר במקלחת

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, הייתי בת 16 כשכתבתי את זה ולא ידעתי מה אלוהים רוצה מחיי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: הם מגיעים חצי שעה לפני כולם ונכנסים למקלחת. ומה שקורה במקלחת נשאר במקלחת.





	מה שקורה במקלחת נשאר במקלחת

בפעם הראשונה שסטיבי רואה את צ'אבי הוא חושב שהבן אדם הכי יפה בעולם בדיוק נכנס למגרש. אבל בגלל שאף אחד לא יודע שהוא גיי, הוא פשוט מחייך אליו כמו שהוא מחייך אל כל השאר ואומר לעצמו שהוא צריך לזכור לא לבהות בעיניים החומות החמימות או בחיוך המושלם שמתוח על פניו.

בפעם השלישית שהם נפגשים סטיבי כבר יודע שהוא מאוהב בו. צ'אבי תמיד כל כך יפה, תמיד מחייך את החיוך שלו שסטיבי כל כך אוהב, תמיד צוחק עם כולם. כבר מההתחלה הוא מצליח להשתלב עם כולם ולהרגיש בנוח.

אבל צ'אבי לא מפסיק לדבר כל הזמן על נגורה ועל כמה היא מדהימה, וסטיבי לא אומר לו כלום.

 

שנה אחרי שצ'אבי מגיע לליברפול, סטיבי מוצא את עצמו בבעיה הרצינית הראשונה. או לפחות חושב שהוא בבעיה רצינית כשהוא נכנס לחדר ההלבשה ומוצא את צ'אבי עומד מול הלוקר שלו עם מגבת מסביב למותניו. האימון אמור להתחיל רק עוד שעה וחצי, וסטיבי מבין שהוא לא היחיד שהחליט להקדים מאוד. עוד חצי שעה בערך יגיעו גם שאר השחקנים, אבל סטיבי תמיד אוהב להיות הראשון.

כשצ'אבי שומע את צעדיו של סטיבי ומסתובב לכיוונו, הלב של סטיבי מתחיל לדפוק במהירות. צ'אבי מחייך אליו ואומר לו בוקר טוב, וסטיבי מרגיש איך הוא מתקשה.

סטיבי מחזיר לו בוקר טוב ומרגיש איך רטיבות קטנה מתפשטת בבוקסר שלו. הוא זורק משהו לא ברור אל צ'אבי והולך במהירות אל כיוון המקלחות, עוצר רק כדי לחטוף מגבת ואת מדי האימון.

צ'אבי עוקב אחריו בעיניו עד שהוא נכנס אל אחת המקלחות.

סטיבי פושט את בגדיו, לא מחכה להוריד את מכנסיו לפני שהוא שולח את ידו לתוכן. הוא פותח את זרם המים כדי שיכסו על האנחות והגניחות שנפלטות מפיו בזמן שהוא לוחץ ומשפשף בכוח.

אחרי כמה זמן הוא שומע את קולו של צ'אבי שואל אם הוא בסדר. סטיבי מצליח לפלוט תשובה, וכמה לחיצות אחר כך הוא גומר ומתנשף בכבדות, נותן למים לשטוף את הזיעה שבדרך כלל מכסה אותו  _אחרי האימון._

 

יום אחר כך צ'אבי שוב נמצא בחדר ההלבשה כשסטיבי מגיע, שוב לבוש רק במגבת. כשסטיבי רץ שוב אל המקלחת, הוא מחליט להגיע לאימון הבא מאוחר יותר כדי לא להיקלע למצב הזה שוב. ושוב פעם בזמן שהוא במקלחת נשמע קולו של צ'אבי שואל אותו אם הוא בסדר, וסטיבי שומע גם מעט שעשוע בקולו.

אבל במקום לפלוט תשובה אל צ'אבי הוא פולט גניחה חזקה ויודע שצ'אבי שמע אותה.

הוא לא מצפה למה שקורה אחר כך, אבל דלת המקלחת נפתחת וצ'אבי עומד מולו, עיניו עוקבות אחרי ידו של סטיבי שבדיוק נעצרה. סטיבי מביט, נבוך לא מאמין, והוא לא יודע מה הולך לקרות.

צ'אבי מוריד מעצמו את המגבת ונכנס למקלחת, סוגר אחריו את הדלת. ידו השמאלית מזיזה את ידו של סטיבי וידיו הימנית תופסת את מקומה.

סטיבי נאנח, לא מבין מה קורה אבל גם לא ממש רוצה שזה ייפסק.

צ'אבי מתקרב אליו ומנשק אותו, מחדיר את לשונו אל פיו של סטיבי וחוקר בו כל פינה. אחר כך הוא מתנתק ממנו ויורד על ברכיו, ופיו מחליף את ידו. סטיבי משמיע אנחות חזקות ושתי ידיו צמודות אל קיר המקלחת כשהוא מנסה להחזיק את עצמו על הידיים.

צ'אבי נעמד שוב וידו נותנת משיכה אחת חזקה ואחרונה, וסטיבי משמיע זעקה של כאב ושל הקלה כשרגליו כושלות והוא נופל. צ'אבי לא מדבר ושוטף מעצמו את הדביקות ואחר כך יוצא מהמקלחת, מנגב את עצמו ומתלבש בלי להסתכל על סטיבי.

סטיבי נותן למים לזרום עליו עוד כמה דקות ואחר כך מתלבש גם הוא. צ'אבי לא אומר לו כלום וסטיבי לא מסתכל עליו. כמה דקות אחר כך מגיעים שאר השחקנים.

 

לאימון הבא סטיבי מגיע מוקדם למרות שאמר לעצמו לא, וצ'אבי שם. שוב. הם מסתכלים זה על זה רק לרגע לפני שסטיבי מצמיד את צ'אבי אל קיר המקלחת ומחזיר לו על האימון הקודם.

הם גומרים רק כמה דקות לפני שכולם מגיעים, והם שוב לא אומרים כלום.

 

כשסטיבי מגיע לאימון הבא צ'אבי כבר במקלחת, מחכה לו. אף אחד מהם לא מרגיש צורך לדבר על זה, גם כשזה קורה שוב ושוב ושוב. זה קורה בחדר ההלבשה כששניהם לבד, וזה נשאר שם.

 

הפעם הראשונה שהם מדברים על מה שקורה מתרחשת כמעט שמונה חודשים אחרי שהכול מתחיל. צ'אבי מזכיר את נגורה כשהוא מדבר עם כמה מהשחקנים על החיים בספרד. יום אחר כך, כשהם לבד, סטיבי שואל אותו עליה. שואל אותו איך יכול להיות שהם עושים את זה אם לצ'אבי יש חברה.

צ'אבי צוחק ועונה לו שנגורה היא לא החברה שלו, רק חברת ילדות.

 

סטיבי לא יודע לאן כל זה מתקדם. הוא וצ'אבי לא מדברים על זה, וזה פשוט נהייה דבר שבשגרה. הם מגיעים חצי שעה לפני כולם ונכנסים למקלחת. ומה שקורה במקלחת נשאר במקלחת. אם מישהו מהשחקנים חושד שקורה משהו בין שניהם, אף אחד לא אומר כלום.

כשאחת הכתבות שואלת אותו על קשר החברות העמוק שנראה שהתפתח בין שניהם, הוא מחייך ואומר שצ'אבי הוא אדם שקל להתחבר אליו. כשהיא שואלת אותו מתי העולם יראה את סטיבן ג'רארד עם חברה, הוא מסמיק קצת ואומר שמה שיקרה יקרה.

יום אחר כך כשהם במקלחת וידיהם עובדות על גופם, צ'אבי צוחק עליו בגלל זה.

 

שנה וחצי אחרי שהכול מתחיל סטיבי וצ'אבי מוצאים את עצמם לבד בביתו של סטיבי. הם ישבו שם כמה שעות עם כמה חברים ועכשיו הם לבד.

סטיבי לוקח כמה בקבוקי בירה ריקים ושם אותם על השיש, וכשהוא מסתובב צ'אבי מאחוריו, קרוב אליו. הוא נושם עמוק. הם מעולם עוד לא היו יחד מחוץ לחדר ההלבשה.

צ'אבי רוכן אל סטיבי ומנשק אותו ברכות, וסטיבי נצמד אליו, יודע שיש להם את כל הזמן שבעולם ושלא צריך למהר.

אבל צ'אבי מתנתק ממנו ונשען על השיש. סטיבי נשען על ידו.

צ'אבי שואל אותו מה הם עושים, מה זה הדבר הזה שיש ביניהם, וסטיבי אומר לו שהוא לא יודע. צ'אבי שואל אם בשבילו זה רק סקס, וסטיבי מודה בפניו שהוא אוהב אותו כבר הרבה זמן ושהוא בעצמו לא יודע מה הם עושים.

עיניו החומות המדהימות של צ'אבי ננעצות בו והוא אומר שהוא רוצה את סטיבי כאן ועכשיו, אבל שהוא לא מסוגל להמשיך לעשות את זה עם כל מה שזה זאת רק דרך להעביר את הזמן, רק דרך ליהנות.

סטיבי אומר לו שזה יהיה כל מה שצ'אבי רוצה שזה יהיה, ואז מנשק אותו ומוריד את חולצתו של צ'אבי. הוא מתחיל למשוך את צ'אבי אל חדר השינה שלו ומפיל אותו על המיטה, ואחר כך הוא מפשיט אותו ואת עצמו ועולה עליו. הוא מנשק את צ'אבי על פיו ואז בכול מקום אחר, מלקק ומוצץ ומשאיר סימנים אדומים, וידיו של צ'אבי אוחזות חזק בשיערו הקצר והבהיר של סטיבי כשהוא מנסה לחנוק את הקולות שגרונו ממשיך להשמיע.

וכשהם שניהם גומרים הוא מנשק את צ'אבי שוב וצונח על ידו, נרדם אחרי כמה דקות לצליל הנשימות של צ'אבי. 


End file.
